The present invention relates to a robot that carries out a cooperative job with a person, such as a robot equipped with a robot arm for use in executing a job assist such as a power assist in factories, household, or a nursing care field, a control device and a control method for such a robot.
In recent years, the robot of a person cooperation type that is cooperatively operated with a person in factories and the like so as to carry out a job assist, such as a power assist, has drawn public attentions. Since the robot of such a person cooperation type is allowed to work by a person's manipulation, it is applicable to a practical job without having highly autonomous functions, and since the robot is operated under control of the person, safety is highly ensured, and in the future, such a robot is highly expected to be applied not only to factories, but also to living assistance in household or the nursing care field.
On the other hand, different from a conventional robot that is operated as preliminarily programmed, the person cooperation-type robot might become unstable in control or might be broken down, because of a person that carries out such a manipulation as to exceed a preliminarily assumed range, such as exceeding an operable range due to the person's operation.
In order to solve these issues, an assist transporting device has been disclosed (Patent Document 1) as the conventional art in which a limiter for limiting an operable range is installed, and when the transported object exceeds the limiter, a predetermined repulsive force is transmitted to the operator.